Remember Remember the Fifth of November
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: A special one shot for bonfire night. A November the Fifth extravaganza for the BAU leads to some feelings being said out loud. Description inside if you don't know what Bonfire night is. Rated T due to my Paranoia. Happy Bonfire night one and all.


**Authors note: **A little one shot for all of you out there celebrating the 5th of November or Guy Forks night. Yay for the fireworks! If you do know what November the 5th is then I apologise. I don't know if you celebrate it wherever you are. If you don't know what Guy forks/5th of November/bonfire night is fear not I'm about to tell you. Here in England on November the 5th we celebrate bonfire night. Long story short in 1605 there was a failed attempt to blow up Parliament and the king on November 5th using gunpowder. There were thirteen conspirators but the most famous is Guy Forks. He was the one who was caught checking the gunpowder barrels were fine for blowing up the king. He was found guilty of high treason (A crime against the crown. Basically against the king/ queen of England). As a result he was hung, drawn and quartered. (A horrible punishment that resulted in being hung till almost dead, beheaded, disembowelled and your body cut into four large chunks. The head was put on a spike to show to all people what happened if you committed high treason.) **Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

There was a huge screech followed by a big bang as the light's danced in the sky before seemingly falling to earth. The team had gone to Reid's house who insisted they celebrate the 5th of November. That meant there were fireworks and a bonfire to celebrate. Complete with Guy Forks effigy to burn on the bonfire.

"Remember remember the 5th of November, gunpowder, treason and."

"Reid we get the idea. No need to carry on with the song." Rossi told him. The team laughed at Rossi's comment. Emily remembered being in England once when she was young for firework night. All the sounds and pretty lights. She always loved the Catherin wheals. They were gorgeous the way they spun.

"But it's weird. English traditions confuse me. Why would they celebrate something as odd as this?" Hotch asked.

"I was in England once during firework night. They take it seriously. It's their heritage." Emily explained. Hotch just looked over at his subordinate. She looked so beautiful in the fire light. Her face lit up even more when a firework went off. He understood why the English loved firework night. But then he shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Emily…Prentiss was his subordinate. There were rules against this sort of thing. But a part of him wished there wasn't. A part of him just wanted to see where a relationship with Emily would go to.

"Well pretty boy are we going to light some more fireworks?" Morgan asked Reid.

"I have sparklers!" JJ shouted as she entered the back garden late. "Sorry. Henry took some time to put to sleep for tonight." JJ held out the packet and Garcia took one, lit it and watched the sparkles in the air.

"Woo, writing my name in sparkles!" Garcia laughed. Everyone picked up a sparkler and began the usual madness. Then they let off some more rockets and of cause a Catherin wheal for Emily. Then Reid worryingly said something about a British dish and toads. Everyone suddenly looked worried as he brought out the dish.

"And I'm told this is a British meal. Toad in the hole." Reid questioned the meal he cooked.

"Toad?" Morgan asked. Did British people really eat toad?

"Sausages in batter. The same stuff you make Yorkshire puddings out of." Reid clarified. "Look it was this or bubble and squeak or bangers and mash."

"Why do they have such weird names? Don't British people speak English?" JJ asked.

"Well it can't be that bad." Prentiss laughed as she looked at the food in front of her. Needless to say she'd had her eyes on Hotch most of the night. Something about him out of work clothes and basking in the glow of the bonfire was mesmerising. He looked handsome. Though Emily knew she shouldn't be having those thoughts. He was her boss. Luckily she was sure no one could see her face because of the fire light. And if they could all they'd see was one blushing Emily.

"Emily do you mind going inside. I left the gravy in there." Reid replied as he served up the rest of the toad in the hole.

"Sure Reid." Emily told him as she went inside. She was about to go back outside with the gravy when she heard a sound from behind.

"Do you need any help Emily?" Hotch asked her.

"No, I'm sure I've got it Hotch." Emily replied, trying to forget her earlier thoughts.

"Emily I think you're standing too close to the fire out there. Your face is bright red." Hotch told her and she actually went redder if that was possible. Out of nowhere a huge firework went off causing Emily to jump with fright and drop the gravy. Luckily nothing broke.

"Emily." Hotch rushed over to her. "You okay. That was a little loud." Hotch told her as he put one arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emily looked up at him. God dam it! It was taking all of Hotch's self control to not kiss her now. "I was always jumpy with fireworks." She laughed.

"Oh really?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded as another firework went off. While she didn't jump (Come on she was in Hotch's arms! She felt safe there) the light played off her face and Hotch couldn't help but stair at her in all her beauty. Mesmerised.

"You know I'm starting to see why the British like November the 5th so much." Hotch replied and immediately gave himself a mental kick for saying it. How out of it was he when he said that. But Emily wasn't backing off. If anything she looked like she was going to say something back.

"The fireworks, the bonfire, the way people look in the firelight." Emily stop, not believing what came out of her mouth. Had she just admitted to her boss he looked good in firelight. "Okay does Yorkshire pudding batter come with truth serum added?"

"So, you think people look good in firelight Emily?" Hotch asked her.

"Some people Aaron. And you?" Emily asked him. He looked at her in his arms. Somehow the other arm had joined the other around her neck now.

"Well you do." He admitted. He used his arms to guide her mouth to his. Emily didn't stop him. As their lips touched a spark of electricity passed though her body and somewhere in the distance fireworks went off. It was meant to be a quick kiss. But when Hotch felt Emily kiss back he couldn't pull away. Her hands snaked around his waist. Hotch ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She happily opened her mouth but their tongs started a fight for supremacy. Which Hotch won. They only broke away when air became a necessity.

"Wow." Emily said breathlessly.

"So Emily. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Hotch asked her.

"I'd love to." She replied. Before pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind Hotch made a mental note to thank Guy Forks for getting caught trying to blow up Parliament and the King. Because if he didn't. Well he wouldn't be here kissing Emily right now…

**Authors note: **Good, bad in between. Please review so I know. Have a good firework night one and all. Thank you for reading. And if you're wondering the rhyme is _remember remember the fifth of November. Gunpowder treason and plot. For I see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot._ And if you're wondering again. Bubble and squeak is a traditional English dish made out of left over vegetables from a Sunday Roast normally with Potato. And Bangers and mash is a very old English way of simply sausage and mash. Again if you knew this I apologise. Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
